In search of a long lost story, begging the community for assistance
by AAEdmonds
Summary: The search has been long and hard, and all I have found is heartbreak.
Like Ristra the Dragons Mother had posted last week, I too am looking for the same story but coming up empty handed. I am reaching out to you guys, as great readers and wonderfully talented authors to help us find this amazing story.

Aside from me, only one other person has posted in Ristra's review section so far. Thank you very much for trying ciik, however the summary you gave to us is to Phantasm, and that isn't the story (I did enjoy reading through that one a while back) we are seeking. :(

I have written down every little tidbit that Ristra and I can recall of this amazing story and put them here in the hopes that at least one of you awesome people knows the name of the this story, perhaps the marvelous author's name, or even at the very least what happened to the story and its sequel.

The story was rated M, and Ristra and I recall that a lot of M stories were taken down many moons ago, so quite possibly it was one of the stories removed. The first story is completed, and the sequel was barely started.

 **The details that Ristra recalls are:**

In first story, the ooman female is a fighter pilot. She encounters xenomorphs, and ends up crashing her aircraft on purpose in order to kill them. The female was then saved from the wreckage (and remaining xenos) by the adopted son of Lex and Scar. He takes the female back to the Yaut's home planet. It is there that the female meets Wolf, and soon she falls in love with him. She also meets up with the two ooman characters from the Predators movie.

 **The details that I can recall are as follows, and I pray that none are in fact my memory trying to fill in the blanks with scenes from other stories:**

As soon as the ooman female was taken to the Yauta home planet, the story became very detailed on the Yautja way of life and showed (in detail) the ooman's progress in adapting to their culture and their acceptance of her.

In the first story, the Yautja are at a stressful peace with the Hish in the beginning. They both live on the same planet, with the Hish off in the hills in the distance. By somewhere near the middle, the Hish started some shit, resulting in a lot of blood being spilled. Don't quote me on this, but I think the reasoning was that the Hish were tired of being treated as the outcasts.

Somewhere in the early middle of the story she met up with Lex, whom had "married" Scar and had a kiddo with him. Said kiddo is male and is the main character of the sequel.

The main character ooman female becomes pregnant and hangs around a female Yautja who is also with child, and if I remember right, there is a huge celebration when the female Yautja gives birth.

There was one Yautja that had a lot of fancy electronic devices, one of them being a bird-like device that could spy on the Hish. Said Yautja is something like a private investigator.

The Hish attacked and burned down the "central tower," and kidnapped one of the main characters and putting them into a deep, dark dungeon/prison. At the end of the story we see that character saved, though I cannot recall if it was the ooman female that was taken or a Yautja. I do know that a group of Yautja went in to the prison and only one character made it to the very bottom for the dramatic rescue.

Another "don't quote me on this" scene that I believe I remember is that the Hish had a few Xenomorphs in the prison, making the progression downwards that much more difficult.

In the battle near the end of the first story, several of the main Yautja cast were badly injured. If memory serves, the same Yautja with the electronic devices was almost fatally wounded and nearly gave in to his injuries, but a younger Yautja gave him a verbal kick in the ass. I think I remember reading that younger Yautja helped the injured one walk out of the battlefield (near the fortress containing the prison), all the while the latter was complaining about getting help.

A very, very fuzzy memory is of a character who is either part Hish or full Hish, and he ends up being very angry at his people (the Hish) for attacking the way they did. He wants to bring peace, to live alongside the Yautja without war or hatred.

This is all I can put together as it has been at least two years since I read it, most likely more. I humbly request and beg that you guys rack your brains in an attempt to recall the title, author, or even more details of these amazing stories, and I give my eternal thanks to you for doing so.

On a side note, I also wish to wholeheartedly thank all of you wonderful and talented authors that have created so many of these amazing Xeno/Yautja stories on this site. You guys have blessed us readers many times over with your creativity and in some cases (like my own), your works have helped people through some very hard times in life.


End file.
